Praetrix
Going under a thief codename, Prætrix is a Half-Ghost thief. Originally born during the Holy Roman (Byzantine) Empire, she has a thick latin accent and a self-assured demeanor. Infamous in her time, Prætrix has been on some serious down time within the last decade or so. Powers Epithet Powers Prætrix has lots of control over her ghostly nature. She can switch-teleport between her ghost-half and levitate objects regardless of size, including internal locking mechanisms to lock pick without tools. She wields a ghostly dueling sword called Phantom Echo that can be split and segmented into a spread of knives she can control telekinetically as well. She can also channel her epithet into her ghost-half to possess objects. Half-Ghost Powers Prætrix appears only 23 despite being alive since the Byzantine Empire. Her primary body is soulless while her spirit floats freely about. She can use this ghost part as a conduit for her epithet, which makes it intrinsic to the function of many of her abilities like the previously mentioned possession and switch teleport. She has many other traits listed on the Half-Ghost page as well. Prætrix can attempt to possess herself since her body is technically a soulless object, however like with most half-ghosts this is very risky. She burns a significant amount of stamina, which gets faster the less stamina she has. However, it does give her complete flight, double movement speed, and double damage. As such it's her ace in the hole for when she needs to pull a fast one. Skills Prætrix is incredibly dexterous, able to land on her feet without taking damage from the fucking moon. She's generally able to perform normally difficult acrobatic moves as second nature, or perform nigh impossible techniques with some consistency. She is also very skilled with Phantom Echo in combat. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 43 Prætrix was easily able to dispatch The Stand Assassins, although that's not saying much. After dueling Aisling, she went with the rest of the party to find Adeline stuck in a large bubble while the floor of the DBA arena was littered with random garbage and a thin layer of water. When this was revealed to be Whirlpool's trap, Prætrix used self-possession to fly above the water where she was attacking from. Prætrix landed on some dry land before one of Viktor's magic tricks transported Whirlpool within murder range. She attempted to possess Whirlpool, but was interrupted by a choking drowning sensation from one of Whirlpool's abilities. She also possessed a rock that she and Mr. Dad were on to try and avoid getting sucked into Whirlpool's outclass: an actual whirlpool. Once Mr. Football revealed himself as the contractor, she wasn't able to get close enough to deal any real damage. While able to chase him to the ceiling where he was fighting Benny one on one, they returned to the ground and Happy guessed Football's epithet, ending that phase of the fight early. Once Mr. Football transformed into Johnny Homerun and fled to the moon, Prætrix was transported to the moon by Mr. Dad. Importantly, she decided to leave her ghost half on earth for later use. Once there she attempted to attack Johnny, and in the end possessed a baseball bat on earth and zoomed it to the moon at incredible speeds, igniting it in flame from the atmosphere. This was the bat that Benny used to hit the Moon into Johnny, sending him into the sun as the finishing blow. - Episode 50 Trivia * Prætrix's codename comes from the Roman position Prætor, which was one of eight magistrates that each ruled Rome only below The Consuls. However, -tor is the masculine suffix in Latin while -trix is the feminine suffix, therefore the change. ** It's really annoying to use the æ each time so just spell it Praetrix in normal conversation. * Prætrix was intended to be played immediately after Alexis' debut in episode 16, however Elthanis was only able to come back to DBA in episode 43. * Yes, her concept is a play on the term "Phantom Thief" from Persona 5. * Elthanis has gone on record saying that the worst characters to pronounce in Prætrix's Latin accent are Cynthia (who has multiple sounds that don't exist in Latin as well as the worst order of vowels and consonants at the beginning) and Voia (who sounds like "Woia"). Many of them are Sylvia characters. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters